Reine Liebe
by nawdblume
Summary: "Jujurlah pada hatimu yang terdalam. Bahkan, aku bisa melihat jelas perasaan cinta itu; perasaan cinta yang tak pernah mati sejak bertahun yang lalu. Cinta pertamamu."/ Itu ... seperti sebuah adegan dalam buku dongeng yang selalu ia bacakan untuk adik perempuannya./ AU, OOC, Cliché./ Enjoy! RnR, CnC!/ Don't like don't read!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Pierrot, and Affiliations.

There is no financial advantage taken from this piece of writing for it is only entertainment purpose-made.

Naruto always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

AU, OOC, Family/Romance/Angst.

Enjoy!

000

**Reine Liebe**

By : Naw d Blume

000

"Neji, tunggu!" seru seorang gadis berambut pink sembari mengejar seorang pemuda berambut cokelat, Neji.

Neji menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh. Gadis itu sedikit melambatkan larinya ketika ia melihat Neji berhenti. Sepatu ketsnya bedebum-debum kecil ketika menginjak aspal di pelataran parkir. Kemeja merah gadis itu sedikit kusut. Ketika gadis itu tiba satu langkah di samping Neji, ia berhenti berlari. Pipinya sedikit memerah dan ada peluh tipis di dahinya.

"Sakura," ujar Neji kepada gadis yang sedang membenahi rambutnya itu.

Sakura menarik napas panjang untuk mestabilkan napasnya. Ia kemudian berkacak pinggang sembari melotot pada Neji. Pemuda itu mengernyit. "Ada apa? Aku sedikit terburu-buru."

Sakura berdecih kecil dan memutarkan bola matanya. Ia memandangi pemuda berkaos putih dan bercelana jeans di depannya itu dengan pandangan menuduh. "Kau lupa? Bukuku yang kaupinjam tadi belum kau kembalikan! Aku memerlukannya untuk kuliah setelah ini. Aku kan tadi sudah bilang."

"Aku sudah memberikannya pada Naruto ketika kau menghadap dosen tadi."

"Naruto?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Neji mengangguk kecil.

Sakura berdesis kecil. "Kenapa anak itu tidak bilang, sih? Aku sampai berlari-lari sejauh ini. Awas saja nanti ketika bertemu," ujar Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hanya itu saja urusanmu? Kalau iya, aku harus segera pergi."

Sakura mendongak melihat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Ah, iya. Maaf, Neji. Naruto Bodoh itu tidak bilang kalau kau sudah menitipkan buku itu padanya."

"Kau seperti belum lama mengenal Naruto saja."

Ia kemudian berjalan menjauh menuju motornya yang terparkir di bagian ujung deretan motor di tempat parkir itu. Ia melangkah dengan langkah yang nampak tergesa. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Pasti menjemput Hinata lagi. Benar-benar, sifat protektifnya itu masih sama seperti dulu. Demi Tuhan, gadis itu mana bisa jadi dewasa jika dia selalu memanjakannya. Aku bahkan yakin dia akan jadi jomblo seumur hidupnya."

Sakura berbalik kemudian mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Matanya menyipit. Ia berjalan ke arah ia datang tadi sembari menumbukkan kepalannya pada telapak tangannya. "Naruto Bodoh, bersiaplah menerima pukulanku."

000

Siswa-siswi dengan atasan abu-abu muda dan bawahan biru tua kotak-kotak memenuhi halaman sekolah itu. Banyak dari mereka yang bergerombol dan berjalan keluar gerbang sembari tertawa-tertawa. Neji menunggu dengan motor _matic_-nya tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Jaket berbahan jeans membalut tubuh bagian atasnya. Helm hitamnya ia sampirkan di spion. Di tangannya ada helm lain yang berwarna putih.

Sepasang mata perak pemuda berusia hampir dua puluh itu memandangi gerbang sekolah itu, SMP 1 Konoha, sekolah adik sepupunya, Hyuuga Hinata. Beberapa menit kemudian, tiga orang berjalan beriringan keluar melalui gerbang; seorang siswi diapit dua orang siswa yang menuntun sepeda mereka. Siswi itu segera menghampiri Neji, meninggalkan kedua temannya. Ketika sampai di samping Neji, kedua orang temannya itu melambaikan tangan pada mereka dan menaiki sepeda mereka masing-masing ketika siswi itu balas melambai dan Neji mengangguk.

"Kak Neji sudah menunggu lama?"

Neji menggeleng kecil. "Baru saja sampai."

"Maaf, Kak. Tadi Bu Kurenai memanggilku ke ruang guru. Ada sedikit masalah dengan nilaiku."

"Bahasa Inggris?"

"Iya."

Neji menggeleng kecil sembari berkata 'sudah kuduga' kemudian memasangkan helm putih di tangannya pada kepala siswi itu. "Ayo pulang. Kau tidak perlu mampir kemana-mana dulu, kan?"

"Tidak."

Pipinya memerah ketika Neji memasangkan kaitan pada helm itu. Ia kemudian naik ke motor, membonceng Neji dengan cara duduk yang menyamping. Neji mengenakan helm hitamnya kemudian menoleh. "Pegangan yang erat."

Hinata mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Neji. Ketika motor dinyalakan dan keduanya melaju di jalanan, ia mengeratkan pegangannya. Di depan, Neji tersenyum kecil.

000

Neji mengalungkan handuk di lehernya seusai mandi. Aroma maskulin segar masih menguar dari tubuhnya. Jam dinding di menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih tiga puluh delapan menit. Ia kemudian ke ruang tengah dan membereskan peralatannya. Beberapa dokumen dan laptop diangkatnya. Setelah yakin semua peralatannya telah ia bereskan, ia berjalan pelan di lorong menuju kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Hinata.

Ketika ia melewati kamar Hinata, seberkas cahaya lampu membuatnya berhenti. Dari pintu yang tak tertutup rapat itu, terlihat olehnya Hinata yang tertidur membungkuk di meja belajar. Pemuda itu menggeleng kecil. Ia mendorong pintu kamar itu pelan dan meletakkan bawaannya di atas rak buku di samping meja. Ia mengintip buku Hinata yang terbuka lebar. Kalimat berbahasa inggris banyak diberi tanda dengan spidol berwarna.

Neji menepuk kepala murid kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama itu pelan. Jari-jarinya menyisir helai lembut rambut gadis itu.

"Hinata … bangunlah. Pindah ke tempat tidur. Lehermu bisa sakit jika kau tidur di sini. Hinata…," panggil Neji sembari menggoyangkan bahu gadis itu.

Hinata tetap tertidur. Tampaknya terlalu lelap hingga tak terbangun.

Neji mengernyit kecil kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat Hinata hati-hati dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Setelah itu, ia menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tebal.

Beberapa menit lamanya ia berdiri di kamar bercat ungu muda itu dalam diam. Kamar itu penuh dengan 'Hinata'. Boneka-boneka kesayangannya. Buku-buku favoritnya. Foto-foto masa pertumbuhannya. Salah satu foto yang tergantung di dinding menampakkan ayahnya, Hinata, dan dirinya ketika mereka berlibur di pantai. Ia berjongkok di sisi tempat tidur Hinata dan memandangi gadis itu.

Neji menjadi anak piatu sejak usianya tiga tahun. Di usianya yang cukup muda itu, ia tak dapat mengingat wajah ibunya dengan jelas. Sosok wanita yang muncul di kepalanya ketika ia seseorang mengatakan 'ibu' adalah Hyuuga Hikari, ibu Hinata. Delapan tahun. Selama delapan tahun ia merasakan kehadiran seorang ibu ketika akhirnya sebuah kecelakaan merenggut sosok ibu baginya itu.

Ia ingat, kala itu hujan deras disertai angin dan petir. Seperti anak-anak lain seusianya, ia tak merasa nyaman sendirian dalam kondisi cuaca seperti itu. Malam itu, ia tidur bersama ayahnya, dalam satu _futon_. Dini hari, dirinya terbangun karena suara dering telepon. Ayahnya, yang menerima panggilan itu menampakkan wajah terkejut. Malam itu, Hyuuga Hikari dan Hyuuga Hiashi tewas, meninggalkan seorang anak perempuan berusia lima tahun.

"Hinata…," bisiknya sembari menyelipkan sehelai rambut gadis itu di belakang telinganya.

000

Neji berjalan di koridor sekolah Hinata dengan pakaian semi formal. Ia baru saja menemui Bu Kurenai untuk membahas studi gadis itu. Hanya satu masalah saja yang menjadi pengganjal kesempurnaan nilai studinya: bahasa inggris. Bu Kurenai mengakui jika gadis Hyuuga itu memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata untuk semua pelajaran, kecuali bahasa asing itu. Setengah jam berbincang, keduanya sampai pada kesimpulan yang sama. Hinata memerlukan kursus bahasa inggris.

Berpikir sambil berjalan, pemuda itu lewat di samping lapangan sekolah. Dilihatnya anak-anak laki-laki yang bermain bola, sedangkan para perempuan terbagi menjadi kelompok yang bermain voli dan kelompok yang beristirahat. Neji berhenti dan memperhatikan kegiatan mereka ketika ia menangkap adanya Hinata di kerumunan perempuan yang duduk di bawah pohon.

Hinata duduk di samping teman-temannya yang saling berbincang. Sesekali, gadis itu tersenyum kecil bahkan tertawa. Di tangannya ada sebotol air mineral yang baru saja diminumnya. Tiba-tiba saja, seorang siswa berlari menutupi arah pandangnya: Inuzuka Kiba dengan nomor punggung 12.

Kiba berlari ke arah Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya kemudian meraih botol yang belum ditutup itu. Tanpa _ba-bi-bu_, ia meneguk air mineral itu; Hinata tak tampak keberatan. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Neji merasakan dadanya sedikit sakit; seperti ada sesuatu yang menyayatnya.

000

_Tuk. Tuk. Tuk._

Neji mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya di meja. Teman-temannya yang sudah duduk di sekitarnya telah berbincang-bincang ramai melihat dosen pengampu mata kuliah mereka yang tak kunjung datang. Di depannya, Sakura dan Naruto, seperti biasa bertengkar mengenai suatu hal yang tak ia pedulikan. Sasuke, yang duduk di sampingnya hanya duduk sembari membaca sebuah buku tebal.

_Tuk. Tuk. Tuk._

Sakura memukul kepala Naruto.

_Tuk. Tuk. Tuk._

Sakura mengacak-acak rambut pinknya pelan, frustasi dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

_Tuk. Tuk. _

Ketukan pulpen berhenti ketika sebuah pemikiran merasuk di kepala pemuda yang dianggap jenius itu. 'Apakah Sakura menyukai Naruto?' pikirnya sembari mengernyitkan keningnya. 'Kapankah seorang wanita mulai merasakan cinta? Hinata sudah kelas dua. Apakah…?'

"Sakura," panggil Neji, menghentikan pertengkaran di antara kedua orang yang duduk di depannya itu.

"Apa?"

"Kapan seorang gad—,"–Neji menggelengkan kepalanya–"bukan apa-apa."

Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke–yang nampaknya tertarik dengan hal yang hendak dikatakan Neji– menatapnya aneh. Satu-satunya perempuan di antara keempat orang itu menajamkan pandangannya. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'bukan apa-apa', Neji? Semua orang tahu jika seorang Neji _tidak _memberikan jawaban seperti itu."

Neji mengedikkan bahunya. "Bukan apa-apa, Sakura. Bisa kita berhenti membahas ini?"–ia menoleh pada Sasuke–"Sasuke, apakah kau ada waktu luang?"

Sakura memutarkan bola matanya, menyadari jika Neji sedang mengalihkan topik.

"Hn?"

"Hinata memerlukan—,"–Neji menggelengkan kepalanya lagi–"bukan apa-apa."

000

Di sinilah Neji berada. Di beranda rumah Tenten.

Seorang gadis bercepol yang usianya satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu selalu menjadi sosok tempatnya mengungkapkan keluh kesahnya. Tenten duduk bersandar di kursi dengan santai. "Jadi, apa yang mendorongmu datang ke sini?"

Neji menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dan mengedikkan bahunya. "Haruskah ada alasan jika aku ingin berkunjung?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja, biasanya kau berkunjung kemari tanpa alasan jika _dan _hanya jika Lee menyeretmu ke mari. Kalau kau ke sini sendiri, pasti ada suatu hal yang kauinginkan."

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja. Tak boleh?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Neji diam beberapa saat kemudian berkata pelan, "Hinata sudah kelas dua SMP."

"Hmmm. Lalu?"

"Tampaknya dia sedang dekat dengan seorang pemuda. Namanya Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba."

"Hmmm."

"Tidakkah kau merasa jika dia terlalu cepat dewasa jika ia mulai menyukai seseorang di usianya yang sekarang ini?" ujar Neji dengan mata yang menerawang. "Dia masih muda, Tenten! Kupikir—"

"Kau merasakan cinta pertama bahkan ketika usiamu lebih muda dibanding Hinata, Neji."

"—eh? Apa maksudmu? Aku belum pernah merasakan … cinta."

Tenten tersenyum kecil. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan pemuda yang memandangnya dengan heran. Menepuk bahu pemuda yang sedah ia kenal sejak usia dini itu, ia berkata: "Jujurlah pada hatimu yang terdalam, Neji. Bahkan, aku bisa melihat jelas perasaan cinta itu; perasaan cinta yang tak pernah mati sejak bertahun yang lalu. Cinta pertamamu."

000

Neji mengerjapkan matanya. Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak ia terakhir mengunjungi Tenten di rumahnya. Selama itu, ia terus memikirkan apa yang diucapkan oleh gadis itu. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang tak menyadari perasaan itu? Sejak usia tiga tahun, ia bahkan sudah mengerti arti 'kematian'! Arti 'cinta' … bagaimana mungkin luput dari pengertiannya? Bagaimana mungkin ia men_cinta_i tanpa me_rasa_kan keberadaan perasaan itu? Siapa? Siapa yang ia _cintai_?

"—bersama Sakura."

Suara gerutu Naruto menyadarkan Neji dari lamunannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu duduk di depannya dengan wajah memelas. Di sampingnya, Sasuke memutarkan bola matanya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya.

"Mereka hanya mengerjakan tugas bersama, Bodoh. Jangan berlebihan. Kalian bahkan tidak berpacaran."

Di pojok kantin, Sakura dan Sai nampak berbincang. Ada beberapa kertas yang berserakan di meja yang memisahkan mereka. Tidak nampak mencurigakan bagi pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu.

"Aku tidak berlebihan, Teme! Bagaimana jika Sakura menyukai Sai? Bagaimana jika Sai menyukai Sakura? Membiarkan mereka berbicara berdua seperti itu bisa berbahaya!"

"…"

"Dadaku sakit! Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku akan ke sana. Aku tak rela mereka hanya berdua," seru Naruto kemudian segera berlalu menuju tempat Sakura dan Sai.

Sasuke menggeleng kecil dan kemudian mendongak memandang Neji. "Tugas kelompok yang diberikan tadi pagi, kapan kita akan mengerjakannya?"

"Hmm, terserah kalian bertiga saja," jawab Neji. Sepasang matanya mengamati Naruto yang diomeli oleh Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ada waktu yang harus kami hindari?"

"Jangan pada waktu aku biasa menjemput Hinata."

Sasuke berdecih. "Kami sudah tahu itu. Kapan kau akan berhenti memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil?"

"…"

"Kau akan membuatnya dihindari para lelaki, kau tahu."

"…"

"Jika aku tak tahu, aku akan mengira kalian berpacaran."

"Kenapa kau hari ini banyak bicara, Sasuke?"

_Itu_ membuat Sasuke berhenti berbicara. Ia mengalihkan perhatian pada ponselnya lagi. Di pojok, kegiatan diskusi Sai dan Sakura telah sepenuhnya dihancurkan oleh Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu beradu mulut dengan Sakura yang tak segan memukul kepala pemuda itu dengan bukunya. Sai sesekali nampak tersenyum dan mengatakan beberapa komentar –sudah pasti komentar aneh yang selalu dilontarkannya.

Dalam keheningan yang tercipta di antara kedua pemuda dingin itu, Neji merenung.

000

Neji memandangi Hinata yang tertidur. Ia berjongkok di tepi tempat tidur Hinata. Wajah polos gadis itu selalu membuat hatinya nyaman. Dengan telunjuknya, ia pelan-pelan menelusuri garis wajah gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Tak mungkin, kan?" ujarnya pelan.

Jantungnya yang berdebar kencang menjadi respon dari ujarannya itu.

"Kau sudah beranjak dewasa. Seharusnya kau mulai mengunci pintu kamarmu."

000

Di usianya yang ke-limabelas, Neji menjadi yatim piatu. Hyuuga Hizashi meninggalkan dirinya dengan warisan yang cukup banyak untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya dan Hinata untuk beberapa tahun selanjutnya, paling tidak cukup untuk keperluan sekolah keduanya hingga lulus kuliah.

Hujan deras dan suara petir sepanjang malam membuatnya merasa tak enak. Hinata yang berbaring di pangkuannya menggenggam erat tangannya. Gadis kecil itu tampak tak nyenyak. Malam itu, suara _beep _panjang dari kardiograf di ruangan ayahnya membuatnya merasa sesak. Hyuuga Hizashi terbebas dari sakit jantungnya yang sudah bertahun-tahun menggerogotinya.

Malam itu, Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata menjadi yatim piatu; Hinata untuk kali kedua.

000

Naruto menampakkan wajah serius. Ia memandangi buku di depannya dengan penuh konsentrasi. Sakura, yang duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda itu, menaikkan salah satu alisnya dengan heran. Meskipun telah bertahun-tahun berteman dengan pemuda itu, ia tak pernah terbiasa melihat sisi lain dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Seperti yang sudah kita diskusikan tadi siang, kita menyimpulkan hasil membaca kita. Setelah itu kita bandingkan semuanya," ujar Neji.

Ketiga teman sekelompoknya itu mengangguk kecil, menyetujuinya. Buku-buku yang terbuka bertebaran di lantai dan meja bundar rendah. Di meja lain, empat gelas minuman dingin dan beberapa bungkus makanan kecil tersedia untuk menemani kegiatan keempatnya.

Dalam dua jam selanjutnya, keempatnya saling berdiskusi membahas tugas kelompok mereka. Malam yang mulai larut di luar seakan bukan menjadi penghalang bagi mereka. Keempatnya nampak penuh konsentrasi, bahkan Naruto yang sering menjadi biang keributan. Tugas kali itu tampaknya sangat penting untuk nilai mereka.

Tak disangka, tiba-tiba saja aroma nasi goreng yang enak tercium di ruangan itu. Hinata berdiri sembari membawa nampan penuh dengan lima piring nasi goreng yang masih mengepul. "Kakak, ini … kupikir kalian lapar. Jadi kumasakkan nasi goreng."

Naruto segera berdiri di samping Hinata. Sepasang matanya sudah menatap nasi goreng yang nampak meriah dengan potongan daging kecoklatan di atasnya.

"Hei, Naruto, jangan sampai air liurmu itu menetes di atas makanan," seru Sakura yang langsung direspon Naruto dengan mundur selangkah dan membiarkan Hinata lewat menuju meja yang penuh dengan bungkus kosong makanan ringan. Gadis itu meletakkan kelima piring itu di meja.

"Aku akan mengambil minum," ujar Neji.

"Aku bantu."

Neji dan Sakura beranjak keluar ruangan. Sementara ketiga orang yang tersisa segera duduk. Naruto duduk di samping Hinata kemudian merangkul gadis yang usianya jauh di bawahnya itu. "Ah, jika saja aku punya adik sepertimu, Hinata! _You are the best!_ Aku heran kenapa gadis manis sepertimu memiliki kakak seperti Neji. Jika kau bosan dengan Neji, aku bersedia menjadi penggantinya!"

_Pluk._

"Naruto Bodoh. Kau membuat Hinata merasa tak nyaman," ujar Sakura yang berkacak pinggang dengan sebuah botol air mineral dingin. "Hinata, jika kau tak nyaman, pukul saja kepala nanasnya. Anggap saja dia seusia denganmu. Bahkan di usianya yang sekarang, tingkahnya masih seperti anak-anak," tambah Sakura kemudian duduk di samping Neji yang meletakkan tiga botol air mineral di meja. Ia meletakkan dua sisanya.

Naruto menyembilkan bibirnya. "Jangan ajari Hinata hal konyol seperti itu, Sakura!"

"Apa yang dikatakan Sakura itu benar, Hinata. Tidak ada yang keberatan jika kau memukul kepalanya," ujar Sasuke sembari duduk di sisi lain Neji.

"Teme! Jangan kau juga. Neji, katakan sesuatu!"

"Hn."

"Nejiii…."

Makan malam kali itu, diisi tidak hanya oleh Neji dan Hinata, terasa ramai dan menyenangkan. Tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali saja Hinata tersenyum dan tertawa mendengar cerita-cerita konyol oleh Sakura. Bahkan, Sasuke dan Neji yang memiliki kharisma di mata gadis muda itu tak luput dari pengalaman konyol.

Neji tersenyum kecil. Tidak ada hal yang lebih baik dibanding Hinata yang tersenyum. Dan karenanya, ia berterima kasih dalam hati pada Sakura.

000

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai," seru Sakura dengan raut gembira.

Malam telah larut dan Naruto telah tertidur di sofa dengan suara dengkuran yang cukup keras. Sasuke mengintip hasil kerja Sakura dari balik bahunya. Sakura bergeser dan mempersilakan pemuda berambut hitam itu untuk membacanya. "Bagaimana?"

"Kurasa sudah bagus. Tapi kurasa bagian ini tak perlu dijelaskan secara detil. Kita hanya perlu menjelaskannya secara lisan," jawab Sasuke sembari mengarahkan kursor di layar laptop pada bagian yang dimaksudnya.

"Hmmm. Kurasa bagian ini perlu dimasukkan dalam _slide_."

"Mari dengar pendapat Neji."

Sakura mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mulai beres-beres. Setelah ini selesai, kita pulang, kan?"

"Hn."

Keduanya memasukkan buku-buku mereka ke dalam tas mereka masing-masing. Sakura membantu memasukkan barang-barang Naruto ke dalam tas pemuda itu. Ketika keduanya telah selesai dan Neji tak kunjung kembali dari kamarnya, Sakura pun menawarkan diri untuk menghampiri Neji. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian duduk bersandar di kursi.

Sakura berjalan menuju lorong sembari menggerutu kecil. "Anak itu … jangan bilang ia telah tertidur. Awas saja jika ia tertidur."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tiba di depan kamar Hinata yang pintunya terbuka dan menampakkan punggung Neji. Ia membuka pintu itu lebar dan berkata: "Neji, aku sudah selesai. Bisa kau—"

Kata-kata yangsudah hampir keluar dari bibirnya tiba-tiba tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya membentur dinding lorong di seberang pintu. Sepasang matanya menatap kaget.

Neji menunduk dengan wajah tepat di atss wajah Hinata. Tangannya menyibak poni rata gadis yang usianya jauh lebih muda itu … seperti sebuah adegan dalam buku dongeng yang selalu ia bacakan untuk adik perempuannya. Sebuah adegan di mana pangeran mencium bibir sang puteri dan membangunkannya dari tidur panjang. Hanya saja, di sana—

—Neji mencium Hinata. Tepat di bibir.

000

Fortsetzung folgt

000

Holla, Minna!

NejiHina pertama saya dan fanfic Naruto pertama saya setelah sekian lama. Semoga kalian menyukainya :')


End file.
